


Second Puberty

by trebleDeath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, Puberty, Schoolstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trebleDeath/pseuds/trebleDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has to go through puberty. And Cronus thought he already did, until he realizes he's no longer a small nerd. He's fuckin hot.</p><p>Basically a short story about Cronus getting hot, because lets face it, he was once a tiny nerd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Puberty

**Author's Note:**

> let me just put this here while i have like, three unfinished stories.

It was one week. A week of a painful spring break spent on the semi private beach their house was by. But still only one week.

So how in hell did he end up like this?

Last Thursday he had been pasty, short, greasy, basically everything that could be wrong in a sixteen year old. He even had his braces. 

He blamed his long gone mother for his god awful teeth. But hey, at least they were straight now, and brace free. 

But just the removal of his braces didn’t turn him into what he was seeing in the mirror. 

Getting your braces removed did not turn you into a six foot two man with a chiseled face.

There was absolutely no way his regular clothes would fit, not with- holy shit he had muscles. 

It made sense, he went to the gym a lot. Honestly it was mostly because he wanted to pick up chicks. But you know, the whole disgusting part made that hard. 

But he hadn’t shown any muscles for the past year. Finally. 

He grinned and reached for his glasses. Yeah. No. No, that wasn’t happening. He could go to school blind as fuck, it was worth it to be beautiful. He’d just tell his dad that he lost his glasses and he needed contacts.

Still, there was the matter of his clothes. He had some sweats and boxers that fit him, but he needed more than that. 

“Hey, pops.” Cronus called as he walked out to the kitchen where his dad stood, drinking coffee, looking like he regretted every second of the past week. “Can I borrow some clothes?”

“Why? My clothes won’t fit you.”

“Well all of mine are too small,”

He laughed, “Really?”

“Yes. Really.” He shot and unamused look back at him.

He father looked at him again. This time a bit longer and harder than before. “Huh. What happened. I could have sworn yesterday you were up to my knee.”

He rolled his eyes, “Point bein’, I need clothes for school. Also, I think I lost my glasses yesterday at the beach. Can I get contacts?”

It was his father’s turn to roll his eyes, “That’s the lamest excuse. But yeah, I’ll get you contacts. As for clothes, you’ll have to go shopping after school.”

“Yeah, well I can’t go to school or shopping if I don’t have any clothes.”

“Right. I get you. I don’t have anything hip, but you’re welcome to wear anything of mine as long as it’s less than a hundred and you’re careful.”

“Nobody says hip.” He called over his shoulder as he left.

“I know. That’s why I said it. To piss you off.” Was the almost immediate response.

He rolled his eyes, doubting his father’s words once again.

 

School was even better when second puberty hit you like a giant sack of bricks dropped from a skyscraper. It took a while, but it smashes you.

He noticed a couple girls looking his way, which was good, excellent actually. But that wasn't why he was so dang happy.

Cronus walked up to Mituna, one of the more popular kids in school. He wasn’t popular in the sense that he was on the football team or anything. No that spot was more reserved for Rufioh who might as well have been dating the entire cheerleading team. Not to mention the rumours of him dating a gay furry and having a mail order bride. But that was his business.

Mituna was more one of those rebellious does nothing kind of cool kids. 

He tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to turn around, his fluffy hair bouncing a little, “Oh dude. No homo, but you’re swole.”

He gave a patient smile, “Yeah. Thanks for that.”

For some reason, he saw that as an invitation to continue the conversation. “Yeah. You a transfer student or some shit? Cause you can totally chill with me. I need a new bodyguard.”

“Actually I’m not a transfer student. And I’m not really interested in becomin a cronie of yours. What I am interested in is this.” He moved quickly, just glad he left his locker open. 

He managed to get the slightly shorter boy into his own locker. 

Mostly.

He didn’t really fit. 

Cronus’ brow twitched as he struggled to get out. He kicked his foot out and held him in his locker, “Yeah no. You aren’t comin out. This is for lockin me in my own damn locker.”

Mituna stopped his cursing long enough for recognition to wash over his freckled face, “Cronus?”

The boy in question smirked, “Yeah bitch.”


End file.
